1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a position detection apparatus for detecting a position thereof using data from a navigation satellite system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A position detection apparatus for detecting a position thereof using data from a navigation satellite system is known. Such a position detection apparatus comprises a GPS receiver for receiving GPS radio wave signals, each including navigation data spectrum-spread-modulated, and a position calculating portion for calculating and outputting data of its position from orbit data and time data included in the received navigation data, etc. Such a prior art GPS receiver is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,101,416. The GPS signal is demodulated by PRN code. The PRN code is scanned by successively changing a phase of PRN code generated in the GPS receiver to compare the phase of the PRN code thereof with that in the GPS signal. Such a GPS receiver is disclosed in Japanese patent application provisional publication No. 4-20889.